


Firelight

by tardisplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Campfire, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: Mark and I are back home for a holiday and are camping out in the yard.  Question is, Can I be quiet enough?





	Firelight

Mark and I had been camping all weekend. It was the 4th of July and it was our first one together. I was ecstatic when he suggested for us to go camping...it also entailed camping outback in his mom's yard in Ohio. Good chance to see the family again and give him a well deserved break.

Mark manned the grill and inside it made me giddy. He looked so in his element and he looked hot doing it. After awhile, the whole family was gathered in the backyard to watch the town's fireworks....there was a clear view of them from above the tree line. I was sitting in Mark's lap, covered in a blanket and snuggled up with his arms around me. He started kissing my neck and it made me smile.

We heard the first few booms and our eyes were glued to the sky. Pretty colors dancing across the tree line and the deep rumbling always kept me infatuated. It was romantic and there was no other place I would have rather been. The fireworks that lit up the sky also lit up his face...and I couldn't help but just to start kissing him. It turned slightly heated as his hands under the blanket slid up underneath my shirt. I ground my butt into his package and then pulled away. "Later", I growled and nipped his ear. The look in his eyes was scorching. We have only been intimate a few times but now that we had, we were like rabbits...wherever and whenever we could, we did one way or another. He bit his lip and turned his attention back to the sky.

The family gathered around the bonfire and toasted marshmallows and made s'mores. Mark was being a goober and playing chubby bunny with Tom and it was hilarious. Of course I had to take pictures to put on his Twitter.

We cuddled in front of the fire, surrounded by family and it was peaceful and fun. After a little bit, everyone except us went inside for us to go to bed. We stayed out by the fire a little bit longer, watching it to make sure it didn't spread anywhere and that way someone was being "responsible" and manning it. Of course, we knew this was just an excuse but no one would question it.

I felt his hot breath on my ear and it made my skin me tingle, contrasting with the warmth of the fire and the dampness in the air from the cold night. "Looks like everyone has gone inside..."he huskily whispered into my ear. I gasped as I felt his hands slowly running all over my body. "Yeah...I...guess they did." I said trying to hold back a moan. His hand slid underneath my shirt and grazed across my nipple and I gaped my mouth open. "And it looks like mom shut all the curtains on the patio..." He said, nonchalantly. All I could do was nod my head up and down. What he was doing to me was driving me crazy. Everything sparked in me and set me ablaze. "And these trees block the view from the house." He nudged me to look over and i couldn't even see the house except for part of the patio door bit like he said, the curtains were closed...WE...WERE...ALONE.

My heart started to bear rapidly out of its chest. "Cmon baby...it's been a few days and I need you so badly..." He grinds his impressive bulge into my back and I could feel the heat coming from his track pants. I was trying to keep it together and not let him win. I wanted to be strong one here and drive him crazy but if he kept it up, there wouldn't be much left for him to work with. Then I got an idea.

I smirked and pulled away from his grasp and the damp air hit me like a pleasant sensation. I could tell he was affected too. I was wearing a pair of his gray sweatpants and his lucky flannel over my white ribbed tank top and I slid down the sweatpants and my pink string thong down enough for him to dive right in. We had enough coverage so just in case anyone saw, we could cover up quickly. I bent over slightly and hugged the tree. I shook my ass at him provocatively and said huskily, "Come and get it big boy."

His eyes got huge and turned black...they glistened in the firelight. He smirked at me and I hear a rustling of fabric before I feel his warm body pressed up against mine. The warmth of the front of his thighs compared to the slight chilliness of the back of mine and the feel of his hard cock resting on my butt cheeks didn't help matters any. The contrast was incredible and just fueled my fire more.   
He takes his cock in hand, gliding it up and down my lips, teasing me and lubing himself up. I couldn't help but whimper and push back, trying to get some friction. Bye sinisterly laughed in my ear and said, "You are gonna pay for that."

He grabs my ponytail and tugs it backwards so the back of my head is between his shoulder and peck. He thrusts into me hard and I gasp out. "Shh baby...we gotta be quiet," he purrs. I bite my lip and taking in the feeling of the delicious assault of the senses that his body is doing to me.

We were both going at a fast pace and a rough speed, it wouldn't take long for us to finish. I reach down to play with my clit and he smacks my hand away. "That's MY job!" He growled and replaced my hand with his. His fingers flew across me and before I could process the change, I clenched down and gasped. I threw my head back and bit into his neck. I could feel his hips stutter and his hand on my hip get tighter and I heard a groan. He buried his face into my neck as he rode out the last shutter.

A log crackled and we both jumped. We looked at each other and smiled. The campfire was in front of the tree that I was currently hanging onto. Even in the firelight, which is what all started this, I could see the flush of 'I just got thoroughly fucked.' clearly on his face and I felt proud. I knew I had the same tint on my cheeks.

He tucked himself back into his pants as I pulled up my sweats. He was out of breath but leaned in to give me a slow, passionate kiss. Once we pulled away, he took my hand and said, "Cmon love, I'm knackered. Let's put out the fire and go to sleep."

The firelight was gone but the passion was still there. We watched it smolder as he held my hand. He squeezed it and we went over to the tent. We were snuggling into the sleeping bag with his strong arms around me and his breath on the back of my neck. It was cold so his body warmth was welcome...before I fell asleep, all I could think of was ways to wake him up tomorrow...properly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account Pinktardis11.


End file.
